


Flowers

by GleekPlusDirectioner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, High School AU, M/M, lilac!niall, punk!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekPlusDirectioner/pseuds/GleekPlusDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Niall isn’t fazed by the vibe Liam puts off like everyone else is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

_I found a prompt on The Niam Library blog on Tumblr asking for flower crown!Niall and punk!Liam, and this is my attempt._

* * *

 

Liam couldn’t believe it. He ruled this school; if he wanted a smoke, he go it, if he wanted to make someone miserable, he did it. If he wanted the strange kid in front of him to move, he pushed them.

Which is why he was so infuriated by the boy in front if him now.

"C’mon, please?" the boy begged. "Our cooking teacher insisted that we sell them _all_ , and there’s only, like, three left,” he explained, pointing to the tray his friend was holding that had three chocolate chip biscuits. “Please?”

Liam huffed and clenched his fists. “Who even are you?” he snapped. He was sure he would remember an Irish boy with lilac hair and a flower crown if ever he saw one.

"I’m Niall," the boy beamed. "I started here last week. I’m-"

"Yeah, okay, I get," Liam cut him off. He sighed heavily when Niall gave him big, pleading eyes. "How much?" he asked reluctantly.

"Fifty pence," Niall said quickly. "One pound fifty for the three."

Liam shoved his hand in his pocket and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I can count.” He handed Niall the money, receiving an over-excited grin and a paper bag containing the biscuits.  
“Thank you!” Niall practically squealed, bouncing on his toes. He pecked Liam’s cheek before grabbing his friend’s wrist and dragging him away.

Shaking his head in shock, Liam continued down the hallway.

 

  
It was a few days after, on Sunday, when Liam saw the strange boy again. He had a new flower crown today, and his lilac hair was easy to spot from across the street. Liam flicked his tongue-bar against his teeth, trying to work out what the blue-eyed boy was doing. Of all things, he seemed to be sitting on the grass making daisy-chains in the park opposite Liam’s current position.

Niall looked up from his work for a moment, noticing the heavily-tattooed boy staring at him. He grinned and waved when he recognised him and waved excitedly. Liam gave the tiniest wave back. Grinning even more, Niall waved him over.

Liam debated with himself for a moment, then found his feet taking him across the road and through the park’s entrance to stand beside Niall. He turned off the music blasting in his ears and shifted his feet as he hung his earphones around his neck; man, this was awkward.

Patting the ground beside him, Niall said cheerfully, “Sit down.” He picked another daisy and added it to his chain.

Slowly sitting down, Liam tugged on the leather strap around his wrist to occupy his near-trembling hands. This was not right. He should not have crossed the road. Hell, he shouldn’t’ve even bought those damn biscuits the other day. Even if they were the best he’d had in a long time…

"Wanna make a chain, Liam?" Niall asked brightly.

Liam looked to him in surprise. “How do you know my name?”

Niall shrugged and picked another daisy. “You’re, like, the guy that everyone’s heard of,” he said, concentrating on threading the daisy into his chain. “Plus, I’d be a pretty bad stalker if I didn’t know the name of my crush.”

"S-stalker?" Liam stammered.

Niall looked up at his expression and laughed. “It’s what Louis calls me. He reckons I stalk you.” Turning back to his chain, he added, “I don’t, by the way.”

Thinking over what Niall had said, Liam asked, “Your crush?”

"Yeah," Niall replied casually, as though there was nothing strange about confessing such a fact. "I saw you smoking out the front of the school when I arrived my first day." Sighing happily and staring into space, he murmured, "So dreamy."

"You’re fucking with me, right?" Liam snorted.

Niall blinked at him, confused. “Why would I be?”

"Did Zayn put you up to this?" Liam asked, ignoring Niall’s question. "He’s always trying to test me. You’re doing this for Zayn, aren’t you?"

Shaking his head, Niall tried, “No, I-“

"He’s trying to get me to fall for the gayest-looking guy in the school to humiliate me, is that it?" Liam interrupted. "That’s it, isn’t it? Cheeky bastard. You wait ‘til I-" Liam cut himself off when he head a small sniffle.

Niall had his eyes on his hands, giving another pathetic, wet-sounding sniffle. “I knew you were rude, but I didn’t think you were actually nasty,” Niall said quietly, standing up and starting to walk away.

Liam frowned in utter confusion. He noticed the chain of linked daisies and picked it up. “Hey, Niall you…” he called out, trailing off when he saw Niall turn a corner while swiping the back of his hand over his eyes. “You left your daisy chain,” he finished.

He didn’t like that seeing Niall upset made his heart ache. Nor did he like the fact that he was the one that caused it. It made him feel guilty, which he didn’t like, and his feelings were all knotting together to form a lump in his throat.

"Shit," he whispered. He gently gathered Niall’s daisy chain in his hands and stood up, heading home.

 

  
When Liam saw Niall at his locker at school the next day, he crept up behind him and covered his blue eyes with his arm and hand. “What-” Niall started.

"Ssh," Liam whispered in his ear. With his other arm, Liam placed a small box in Niall’s hands. Returning Niall’s vision and letting his arms fall by his sides, Liam gave him a sad smile when he looked over his shoulder to see who he was. "I wanted to say sorry for yesterday."

Niall’s gaze fell to the floor. “I hate when people judge me for being gay,” he said softly. “I can cope with everything else, just not that.”

"Well then, I’m sorry for saying you’re the gayest-looking guy in the school," Liam said sincerely. "True or not."

Giving him a small smile, Niall quickly pecked Liam’s cheek. He looked to the box in his hands, then lifted the lid.

"You left it behind yesterday," Liam shrugged.

"My daisy chain…" Niall pulled the long string of flowers from the box, gazing at it. He lowered it back in and sat the open box in his locker, then turned and planted his lips against Liam’s.

Liam jumped slightly in surprise, staying frozen as he tried to work out why he wasn’t just pushing him away. He stared at Niall in bewilderment when he pulled back. Niall gently bumped his nose with Liam’s, just one question in his eyes.

_'Do you want me to stop?'_

Liam blinked, realising he really didn’t mind that Niall had kissed him, and that maybe he was missing his lips already. He ducked his head and joined their lips again, humming at the warm feeling in his chest. Their lips moved together for a short while, then they parted for air.  
“Thank you,” Niall whispered. A grin spread across his face. “Thank you so much.” He pressed another quick kiss to Liam’s mouth.

"Why no flower crown?" Liam asked.

"I slept in this morning," Niall shrugged. "I didn’t have time to make one."

Liam took the daisy chain and carefully halved it, joining the two ends of one half and placing the loop gently on Niall’s lilac hair. “There.”

Niall giggled and did the same with the other half of the chain, reaching up to settle it on Liam’s head. He grabbed his book in one hand and closed his locker, then grasped Liam’s hand with the other. “Maths?”

Liam glanced up at the flowers on his head, not feeling entirely comfortable with their presence. But he left them there all day, simply because it made Niall smile.

 


End file.
